


Rich Red

by ricc1



Category: UTMV, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Flashbacks, Fluff, For shame, Love, M/M, Memories, Sanscest - Freeform, and they are just normal monsters, as in they live in a world where magic won't work for them, but - Freeform, fluffy flashbacks, fluffy so fluffy smh, for shame., geno is from a rich family, just them cuddling tbh?, lol look at that cash ching ching, normal multiverse au, reaper's worked at a cafe but its not starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricc1/pseuds/ricc1
Summary: basically geno's from a rich family and i wanted to play around with that idea but its such a minor detail yet major?who knows.also they love each other :heart_emoji:
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Aftertale!Sans x Reapertale!Sans, Geno x Death, Geno x Reaper, Geno!Sans x Reaper!Sans, sans/sans
Kudos: 33





	Rich Red

~ = ~

_rich_

_**\- a word that's commonly used to label a person with an infinite amount of cash or treasures.** _

~ = ~

A white fur goat woman was in her florist shop, tending to her crops and vases of beautiful grown flowers. She wore a light green dress, symbolizing nature and it's flowers with an adorable flower necklace rested on her neck paired with white flats for her furry feet.

"hey Tori."

A deep sounding voice called out to the lady. He was dressed in a hoodie, wearing the hood of the fabric. Long pants draped around his bony legs paired with a darker shade of pink flip-flops.

A skeleton. A skeleton with an forever smile stuck to his face but his eyes _(sockets?_ ) were full black, like a void to stare into.

"Oh, Sans! Are you here to pick up your flowers? I just finished putting them together 15 minutes ago. I also made sure that they wouldn't wilt at your touch too." The lady answered, a smile on her face upon seeing her best friend.

"yeah, thanks Tori. Let me just pay you-"

"Oh, Sans.. Didn't we spoke of this a while ago? You don't need to pay me. It's absolutely fine! I make enough money by myself, anyways." The goat came back with a bouquet of different flowers but same color scheme: red, black, white, blue and gave it to him.

"tori.."

"Nope, none of this, no, no. Go to your love one! He's waiting." She winked before turning her back to the skeleton, tending to her flowers once more.

The skeleton sighed, holding the bouquet gently before teleporting away.

He teleports in front of a building. It was very modern looking, one of the best designed buildings in the city and it was an apartment. He walks inside, giving a nod to the receptionist before going to the elevator and punching the 5th floor.

There were around 15 floors in the apartment and the rooms were big, spacious and comfy. You can design it whenever you like. It's very expensive though which is a shame. 

The skeleton shakes his head and the elevator opens with a ping!

He walks out and goes to the left corridor before stopping at a door. He lifts his gloved hand and rings the doorbell. He hears the faint ring of the bell, ringing inside the room and some curses.

The door swings open, showing a skeleton.

He was wearing a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a loose black shirt and some pants with slippers on. He seems to have an eyepatch on his left eye, but his other eye is visible. The skeleton had a scowl on his face but it slowly morphs into a soft smile.

"Hey, Reaper."

"heya."

They stared at each other, awkward yet comfortable silence falls over them before the red scarfed skeleton laughed. "Alright, come inside."

Reaper walks inside, leaving the skeleton to close the door behind him.

"What brings you here?"

"just to see my future boyfriend~" The dark hooded skeleton flirted which flustered the red scarfed one.

"Shut up, you ass. We're already.. dating." He huffs before looking away.

"yes and i love it." Reaper goes up to him to kiss him on the cheek, giving him the bouquet in the process.

"What's this?"

"pfth, flowers, Geno. Don't you know them?"

"I know what they are, dumbass! Just, what are they for?"

Reaper sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to it which led Geno to sit down next to him.

"well, it's been what? 4 months since we met."

_They me **t at cafe shop.**_

_It was unexpected, really._

_Reaper was working at the cafe, or well waiting for customers to serve as they have already been served. The skeleton sighs, bored out of his mind as he leans on the counter. His nonexistent ears perk up at the sound of the bell and he looks over to see two girls, going over to the counter._

_The two were talking about what seemed like a person - a date perhaps? - as they neared the counter. Reaper straightens up and asks them "hello misses, welcome to Evergreen. What would you like to order?"_

_The two looked at him, realizing that they were at the cafe's counter and ordered what a bunch of white girls would order; two medium sized mocha frappuccino. He nods to their requests and grabs two plastic cups, asking them on what their name is._

_They said their names and he wrote it down on the cups before giving it to his co-worker to make. He tells them to sit down and wait for their order as he once again waits for another customer._

_Once the frappuccino was delivered, the two girls sat down at the window aisle._

_His co-worker then tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to clean the aisle near the girls. Reaper nodded and went to grab the cleaning supplies needed and walks to the aisle to clean the table._

_As he wiped the table with a wet cloth, he hears the conversation of the two girls from before._

_"So.. like when is your date gonna come over?"_

_The first girl looks down at her phone. "In like 2 minutes, or five. I don't really know."_

_The second girl sips her drink before asking. "So how was he?"_

_"Seems rich, he's very shy and nerdy. I'm surprised that we're on our second date. But i don't really care, all i care about is the money. From what i heard, he comes from a rich family and a family of skeletons!" The girl bragged, laughing as she sips her drink._

_The second girl smirked. "You sweet little gold-digger."_

_"The best part? He thinks that i'm actually into him! Oh please, don't make me laugh. His looks are decent and he's a skeleton, nothing against that really but i wonder how that would even work?"_

_"Girl you shouldn't question it."_

_Reaper huffs at their conversation, turning away as he finished cleaning. He feels so bad for the guy._

_He shrugs mentally to himself. 'not my business.' He thought._

_He walks back to the counter, putting the cleaning supplies away when he hears a shriek from one of the customers and looks up._

_He sees the girl standing and look at a skeleton wearing a red scarf, brown leather jacket and a pearl white turtleneck. She was looking at the skeleton as if he just ruined her make-up._

_"What do you mean this date is over?!"_

_The skeleton scoffs. He shows his phone and plays something._

_**"** _ _**So how was he?"** _

**_"Seems rich, he's very shy and nerdy. I'm surprised that we're on our second date. But i don't really care, all i care about is the money. From what i heard, he comes from a rich family and a family of skeletons!"_ **

_The girl looks shocked at him but more on the recording. She starts to stammer, making up excuses that she was just joking but the red scarfed skeleton wasn't having any of it._

_He puts his hand up in a stop gesture and just says. "This date is over. Don't contact me again or even try to talk to me again. If you do, i will call the police and file a case on you."_

_Reaper whistles quietly to himself. The skeleton was serious, dead serious._

_The girl was tight-lipped. Everyone in the cafe - even the staff members - were watching and recording everything. Seems that her reputation is over now._

_The skeleton sighs and leaves the cafe. The girl calls out for him. "W-wait G-geno!" but he didn't looked back._

_The girl screams and runs out of the cafe, her friend following after her._

_Whispers started to spread through the cafe but over 3 minutes, it was gone._

_Reaper looks at his co-workers who looked back at him, baffled at what happened. He just shrugged._

_'Geno huh? I wonder who he is..'_

"Yeah...? And..?" Geno wonders, his bonebrow(?) lifts up.

Reaper takes one of the other skeleton's small hand and gives a soft smooch to it which the smaller skeleton blushed about.

The taller skeleton grinned at him. "which means it's our four month anniversary, babe."

Geno looks away, feeling hot and flustered. He pulls his scarf up, covering his blushing head.

The other skeleton just chuckles, moving closer to peck him on the cheek.

~ = ~

The two were on the bed, laying down with their heads propped up by the pillows as they watched a commercial on the apartment's TV.

It's been 3 hours since Reaper entered the apartment and the sun was setting outside the window, the simple dark background of the night comes through. The taller skeleton glanced at his companion, noticing on how Geno seems to be closing his eyes slowly before opening them again.

He whispers to his love. "how are you feeling?"

The smaller skeleton slowly looked at him, answering his question. "Tired.. i'm quite sleepy."

The hoodie-wearing skeleton smiles, grabbing the remote near them and turning off the television which the ref-scarfed skeleton looked at him. He seems to be confused, still sleepy but confused.

He chuckles simply. 

Reaper then moves away from Geno, changing his position so he can look at the eyepatch-wearing skeleton sideways. Geno follows his move but comes closer to him. The hoodie-wearing skeleton pulls the covers over them and he turns off the lights.

Geno smiles at the gesture, scooting closer and closes his eye(s?), wrapping his arms over Reaper's waist - the latter does the same, keeping him close - as they both sleep the night away.

.....

....

...

..

.

_"Geno."_

_"what?"_

_"Uh.. my name?? for the cup."_

_"oh, uh yeah, right. sorry. coming right up, Geno~" The skeleton standing behind the counter gives the customer a wink which surprisingly caught the customer off-guard. The customer huffs as the barista turns to tell his co-worker._

_It's been a month since the 'date's over' incident. It blew up over a week and ended over a week. Reaper completely forgot about it as his co-worker gives him the drink. He stares at the name written on it._

_Geno huh?_

_What a **unique** name._

_He chuckles to himself as he then grabs a napkin and scribbles on it before yelling the name._

_"Geno!"_

_'Geno' turned to his direction and steps forward to the counter. Reaper gives him the cup, a cheesy grin on his face which the red scarfed skeleton scoffed at. Oh, he was clearly flustered. He was looking anywhere but the barista's face._

_Snatching the cup and the napkins, he leaves the cafe._

_Reaper chuckles, sighing to himself before he tends to another customer._

_He hopes to see that guy again._

_His hopes and dreams were answered when he received a message from an unknown number._

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**

UNKNOWN NUMBER: uhm hello? is this the barista from evergreen cafe?

Reaper: heya. seems you found my number. ;))

UNKNOWN NUMBER: ...i'm blocking you.

Reaper: waitwaitwaitwaitwaiti'mjokingpleasedon'tblockmeijustwanttotalk

UNKNOWN NUMBER: ..what did you want to talk about?

Reaper: uh. i don't really know.

Reaper: I kinda just wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing since er..

Reaper: month ago.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: what month ago-

UNKNOWN NUMBER: oh.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Oh. Yeah, uhm. I'm sorry for making a mess in your cafe.

Reaper: what? nah dude you didn't deserve those girls. those girls deserved to not be a part of your life if they're uh.. gonna play you with that.

Reaper: in fact, it blew up and i haven't seen them ever since.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: yeah.. i heard about that. i'm still sorry.

Reaper: don't be.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: but, i still can't help but feel guilty. i after all caused a reputation to your cafe.

Reaper: eh, it'll live. besides it's alright and my co-workers needed to get them out, they were bothering the customers before.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: really..? that's awful.

Reaper: heh yeah. 

Reaper: ..

Reaper: your name's Geno right?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: huh?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: yeah.. what about it?

Reaper: im saving your phone number.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: what? why?

Reaper: why are you still talking to me?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: ...

Geno: fair point.

_And that started a friendship. They talked for hours even if Reaper was at work - he doesn't get in trouble for it as he always hide the phone away before his co-workers sees - and sometimes Geno visits the cafe, twice or thrice a week!_

_They've gotten closer over then._

Geno was the first one to wake up, waking up to the sight of darkness and being flushed against it. He was about to panic before he hears the even breathing of the darkness he was flushed against. The memories flood into his head, reminding him that he was with Reaper and that he wasn't trapped.

He sighs quietly in relief, listening to the heart beat of his beloved which he smiled at.

It was their four month anniversary huh?

Wow, time seemed to pass so quick. He felt like he knew Reaper for so long but it was only four months ago. To top it all, Reaper remembered.

He smiles to himself, a soft - yet small glow - of blush painted on his face. Reaper acts like a dork most of the time but he's a sweet dork. 'And he's my sweet dork.' The smaller thought to himself.

He then feels Reaper moving before the blanket was then snatched revealing the man himself.

Geno smiles, giving his lover a soft kiss to his cheek before he sits up, rubbing his eye.

Reaper sits up beside him, wrapping his arms around him as he chuckles.

"Mhm.. what time is it?"

Reaper glances at the clock next to them before looking at Geno again. "4:40am."

"Not bad for two insomniacs."

The two laughed at the joke - even though it's true and it sounds so depressing - before they lovingly looked at each other. Comfortable silence filled the air as they go through a staring content before looking away from the soft beeping of the alarm clock.

Reaper then shuts the alarm clock off, letting go off Geno as he slips of the bed and goes to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"making breakfast for the two of us."

"Awe, that's so sweet."

"just for you, only sweetie~"

"That was.. bad."

"... agreed."

They both laughed as Reaper goes on to make breakfast while Geno lounges on the bed, thinking back to when Reaper confessed and he agreed.

He smiles at the memory. He still remembered as if it was just yesterday.

_It was a winter day. Geno was huddled up in his fluffy warm - not warm enough - jacket, his hands tucked in the pockets as he blows._

_The winds blows back, chills running down his body. He huffs._

_"Where the hell is he-" He turns around and screamed._

_"AH- WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

_Reaper was behind him, giggling - nervously but Geno didn't noticed that - his hands on his back as he laughs at his friend._

_"What the hell was that for?!"_

_"just to see your reaction, Geno~"_

_"Shut up! Can we go now? It's so cold."_

_Reaper nodded, taking the lead with Geno by his side as they walked to a coffee shop. They would have gone for Evergreen - Reaper's workplace - but the place was closed for the day as a day-off and to rebuild some cracked walls._

_They arrived at the cafe. Reaper opened the door for Geno who snorts at the gesture but thanks him for it. Reaper just smiles._

_As they sit on a booth outside the window, waiting for their orders to be served. Geno was scrolling through his phone when he notices the other skeleton looking a little too blushy, flustered and sweaty._

_He lays his phone down on the table, asking his friend. "Reaps, are you alright?"_

_Reaper jumps at his voice. "huh- what? i'm alright don't worry."_

_Geno huffs. He knows a lie when he hears one. "Reaps.. you can trust me, right? Come on, you can tell me."_

_"What's bothering you?"_

_Reaper stared at Geno, opening his mouth then closing it. He looks away, a lighter blue blush scattered on his head which Geno was confused about._

_"Reaps? Are you feeling alright? Do you have a-"_

_"i like you."_

_"What?"_

_"i like you, Geno." The confessing skeleton looked at him, his white eyelights showing for once which the smaller skeleton was surprised about. (They were pretty, and glowy.)_

_Geno blushed before he turns away, hiding in his scarf that he brings everywhere. "W-what do you mean? I like you too-"_

_"i mean, romantically."_

_Geno snapped his neck, looking at Reaper. His face a complete cherry._

_Reaper looks away, his face a blueberry._

_"D-do.. do you really mean it?"_

_Reaper quickly leans forward, his face literally seconds away from Geno's. "of course i mean it! who wouldn't want to love you?"_

_Geno is practically burning hot as he stared at Reaper._

_He looks away, before nodding._

_"Okay."_

_"okay..?"_

_"Okay." The smaller skeleton looks at him. "I like you too."_

_Reaper leans back on his seat, blinking before he laughs. A soft genuine sound coming from his mouth._

_He grabs Geno's hand from the table, clutching it and giving it a squeeze before giving a soft kiss to the hand._

_He smiles up at Geno who was practically glowing._

_The smaller skeleton glowed even more when he heard Reaper's whispered words as the taller pulls away._

_I love you._

Geno blinks back to reality. He then sees Reaper in front of him, face wretched in concern.

"Geno are you okay?"

Geno then smiled, sighing to himself. He stands up and grabs Reaper's hoodie, pulling him closer to give him a big kiss and then pulling away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Geno."

~ = ~


End file.
